wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Czarny orzeł (Dubrowski)/03
}} ROZDZIAŁ III. Przeszedł jakiś czas a zdrowie chorego Dubrowskiego nie poprawiło się. Coprawda, napady szaleństwa już się nie powtarzały, lecz siły jego widocznie opadały. Zapominał o swych poprzednich zajęciach, rzadko wychodził ze swego pokoju i siedział zamyślony po całych dniach. Jegorowa, dobra staruszka, niegdyś piastunka jego syna, stała się teraz jego niańką. Doglądała go jak dziecka, przypominała o porze jedzenia i snu, karmiła go i kładła spać. Andrzej Gawryłowicz poddał się jej zupełnie i prócz niej z nikim nie utrzymywał stosunków. Nie był zdolny do myśli o swych sprawach, o gospodarskich zarządzeniach i Jegorowa zrozumiała, że trzeba koniecznie zawiadomić o wszystkiem młodego Dubrowskiego, który służył w jednym z pułków gwardji, znajdującym się wówczas w Petersburgu. A więc, wydarłszy kartkę z księgi rozchodów, podyktowała kucharzowi Charitonowi, jedynemu piśmiennemu w Kistenewce list i tego samego dnia wysłała go do miasta na pocztę. Lecz czas już zaznajomić czytelnika z właściwym bohaterem naszej powieści. Włodzimierz Dubrowski wychowywał się w korpusie kadetów i jako kornet został przydzielony do gwardji. Ojciec nie szczędził mu niczego na przyzwoite utrzymanie; młodzieniec otrzymywał z domu więcej, niż mógł się spodziewać. Gorący i ambitny pozwalał sobie na rozkoszne rozrywki, grał w karty, zaciągał długi i nie dbając o przyszłość, myślał nieraz przelotnie, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał bogato się ożenić. Raz wieczorem, gdy gościł kilku oficerów, którzy, porozwalawszy się na sofach, kurzyli z jego cybuchów, kamerdyner Grisza podał mu list, którego adres i pieczęć z miejsca uderzyły młodzieńca. Gorączkowo rozpieczętował go i przeczytał co następuje: "Panie ty nasz, Włodzimierzu Andrzejowiczu, ja, twoja stara niańka ośmielam się donieść ci o zdrowiu ojczulka. Bardzo z nim źle, nieraz mówi nie do rzeczy i cały dzień siedzi jak głupia dziecina — a życie i śmierć jest wolą boską — przyjeżdżaj ty do nas, sokoliku mój jasny, my ci i konie wyślemy do Piesocznego. Mówią, że sąd ziemski jedzie do nas, by oddać nas we władzę Cyryla Piotrowicza Trojekurowa, dlatego, że my jakoby należymy do nich, a my poddani wasi i nigdy o tem nie słyszeliśmy. Mógłbyś ty przedstawić to batiuszce carowi; on nie wydałby nas na pohańbienie, U nas deszcze padają już drugi tydzień i pastuch Rodia umarł około św. Mikołaja. Posyłam macierzyńskie błogosławieństwo Griszce: czy dobrze ci służy? Zostaję twoja wierna niewolnica niańka Arina Jegorowna Buzyrewa". Włodzimierz Dubrowski ze wzruszeniem przeczytał kilkakrotnie te zdania dość chaotyczne. Stracił w dziecięctwie matkę i prawie nie znając swego ojca, w ósmym roku życia został wysłany do Petersburga, Mimo to był romantycznie przywiązany do ojca i tembardziej kochał życie rodzinne im mniej dane mu było rozkoszować się jego cichem szczęściem. Myśl o możliwej stracie ojca boleśnie dręczyła jego serce, a położenie biednego chorego, widoczne z listu niani, przerażało go. Wyobrażał sobie ojca, samego, w dalekiej wsi, pod opieką głuchej staruszki i czeladzi, zagrożonego jakiemś nieszczęściem i gasnącego bez pomocy w męczarniach ciała i duszy. Włodzimierz Andrzejewicz zarzucał sobie występne niedbalstwo. Nie otrzymując długi czas żadnej wiadomości od ojca, nie pomyślał nawet, żeby się dowiedzieć o niego, licząc, że jest zajęty objazdami i troskami gospodarskiemi. Zdecydował się jechać i nawet wziąć dymisję, jeżeliby stan zdrowia ojca wymagał jego obecności. Koledzy, zauważywszy jego niepokój, odeszli. Włodzimierz zostawszy sam napisał prośbę o urlop, zapalił fajkę i pogrążył się w głębokiem zamyśleniu... Włodzimierz zbliżał się do stacji, od której powinien był nawrócić w stronę Kistenewki. Serce jego pełne było bolesnych przeczuć: obawiał się, że nie zastanie już ojca; wyobrażał sobie ponury obraz życia, czekającego go na wsi: głusz, bezludzie, nędza i kłopoty w sprawach, o których nie miał żadnego pojęcia, Przyjechawszy na stację, poszedł do nadzorcy i zażądał koni. Nadzorca, dowiedziawszy się dokąd jedzie, zawiadomił go, że od czterech dni oczekują na niego konie wysłane z Kistenewki. Wkrótce też zjawił się stary furman Anton, który go oprowadzał niegdyś po stajni i doglądał jego maleńkiego konika. Anton rozpłakał się na widok panicza i, pokłoniwszy się do ziemi, opowiedział, że stary pan jeszcze żyje, poczem pobiegł zaprzęgać. Włodzimierz wymówił się od proponowanego przez nadzorcę śniadania i śpieszył z wyjazdem. Anton wiózł go przez wiejskie drogi, poczem zawiązała się rozmowa. — Powiedz proszę, Anton, co za sprawę ma mój ojciec z Trojekurowym? — A Bóg ich wie, ojczulku Włodzimierzu Andrzejowiczu; pan, jak słychać, pogniewał się z Cyrylem Piotrowiczem, a ten go podał do sądu, — choć po prawdzie on sam sobie i sędzia. Nie nasza to chłopska sprawa badać pańską wolę, a "Jej Bohu" darmo ojciec wasz poszedł przeciw Cyrylowi Piotrowiczowi; nie przetniesz pletnią obucha. — Więc widać, że ten Cyryl Piotrowicz robi u was, co chce? — Wiadomo, panie, asesora, słuchaj, nie ceni ani za grosz, isprawnika ma na posyłki, panowie przyjeżdżają do niego z pokłonem; Jak to powiadają: byle by koryto było, świnie się znajdą. — Czy prawda to, że on zabiera nam majątek? — Och, panie, słyszeliśmy to i my. W tych dniach pokrowski zakrystjan powiedział to na chrzcinach u naszego starosty: dosyć wam leniuchowania; oj też weźmie was w ręce Cyryl Piotrowicz! a Mikita kowal rzekł mu: dosyć Saweljicz, nie rań kumo, nie mąć gościom zabawy. Cyryl Piotrowicz sam sobie, a Andrzej Gawrylicz sam sobie; my zaś wszyscy należymy do Boga i cara; na cudzym pysku guza nie przyszyjesz. — A więc, wy nie chcecie przejść pod władzę Trojekurowa? — We władzę Cyryla Piotrowicza! Boże zbaw i zachowaj! U niego to i własnym kiepsko się dzieje, a jak dostanie obcych to z nich nietylko skóry ale i mięso zedrze. Nie, niech Bóg da długie zdrowie Andrzejowi Gawryłowiczowi, i jeśli go już przyjmie do swej chwały, nikogo nam więcej nie trzeba prócz ciebie, nasz Karmicielu, Nie wydawaj nas a my już staniem za tobą. Przy tych słowach Anton machnął batem, trzasnął lejcami i konie pobiegły tęgim kłusem. Wzruszony oddaniem starego furmana, Dubrowski zamilkł i oddał się rozmyślaniom, Przeszła więcej niż godzina; nagle Grisza rozbudził go wołaniem: "Ot Pokrowskoje!" Dubrowski podniósł głowę. Jechał brzegiem szerokiego jeziora, z którego wypływała rzeczka, wijąca się pośród wzgórz. Na jednem z nich ponad gęstą zielenią lasu wznosił się zielony dach i belweder ogromnego domu z kamienia, cerkiew o pięciu kopułach i starodawna dzwonnica; wokół były rozrzucone chaty wiejskie ze swemi ogrodzeniami i żórawiami. Dubrowski poznał te miejsca; przypomniał sobie, że na tem samem wzgórzu bawił się z małą Maszą Trojekurową, która była młodsza od niego o dwa lata i już wtedy zapowiadała się na piękność. Chciał zapytać o nią Antona, lecz powstrzymała go jakaś nieśmiałość. Podjechawszy do domu pańskiego, zobaczył białą suknię migającą pośród drzew ogrodu. Wtedy to Anton zaciął konie i, ulegając ambicji właściwej tak samo wiejskim furmanom jak i dorożkarzom, puścił się całym pędem przez most i mimo ogrodu. Wyjechawszy ze wsi, wjechali na górę i Włodzimierz ujrzał brzozowy las i na lewo na pustem miejscu szary domek z czerwonym dachem; serce zabiło; przed nim była Kistenewka i ubogi dom jego ojca. Po dziesięciu minutach wjechał na pański dziedziniec. Rozglądał się z nieopisanem wzruszeniem: dwanaście lat nie widział swych miejsc rodzinnych. Brzózki, które sadzono przy nim wokół ogrodzenia wyrosły i stały się wysokiemi, rozgałęzionemi drzewami. Dziedziniec ozdobiony niegdyś trzema regularnemi kwietnikami, między któremi biegła szeroka droga, zmienił się w niekoszoną łąkę, na której pasł się spętany koń. Psy zrazu zaszczekały, lecz poznawszy Antona umilkły i zamachały kosmatemi ogonami. Czeladź wysypała się z izb i okrążyła młodego pana z hałaśliwemi wylewami radości. Gwałtem musiał się przedzierać przez ich zbitą gromadę i wbiegł na ganek. W sieni spotkała go Jegorowna i z łkaniem objęła swego wychowańca. "Witaj, witaj, nianiu powtarżał przyciskając do serca dobrą staruchę: cóż ojciec, gdzie on? jak się miewa?" W tej chwili do sali wszedł, z trudem ruszając nogami, starzec wysoki, biały i chudy, w chałacie i kołpaku. "Gdzież Wołodka?" powiedział słabym głosem i Wodzimierz gorąco objął swego ojca. Radość zatrzęsła zbyt silnie chorym; osłabł, nogi mu podcięło i byłby upadł, gdy by go syn nie podtrzymał, "Dlaczegoś wstał z łóżka? mówiła Jegorowna. Nie ustoi to na nogach a plącze się tam, gdzie i ludzie". Starca odniesiono do sypialni. Silił się na rozmowę, ale myśli plątały mu się w głowie i nie miały żadnego związku. Zamilkł i wpadł w drzemkę. Włodzimierz był przerażony jego stanem. Usadowił się w sypialni i prosił, żeby go zostawiono samego z ojcem. Domownicy usłuchali i wówczas zwrócili się do Griszy, zaprowadzili go do czeladnej, gdzie ugościli go po wiejsku z wszelkiem możliwem staraniem, zamęczając pytaniami i powitaniami. Kategoria:Czarny orzeł (Dubrowski)